Sword Land
by LynCliff
Summary: Pelarian yang membuat Kyu sadar bahwa masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Kilas balik memori yang tersimpan di batu keabadian, saksi dari game kejam yang sekarang melegenda. Warn : Wonkyu, Slight Allmember suju x Kyu. Author Nubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Suju isn't mine**.

 **SwordLand**

 **LynCliff**

 **Friendship, Adventure, Romance.**

 **Wonkyu, Slight Allmember x Kyuhyun.**

 **Warning : Typo, Author Nubi, dll, ide murni dari author.**

A/N : Terinspirasi dari SAO –karena akhir2 ini author sering denger BGSnya- Gamenya ambil dari Pockie Saint. –yang sampai sekarang author belum namatin karena satu alasan, males.-

 _._

 _Cukup dengarkan saja_

 _Kuharap kau tidak memotong alurnya,_

 _Anakku._

* * *

Mataku terbuka, sayu kulihat pemandangan di sini berubah sedikit kemerahan. Oh, sudah sore rupanya. Aku berusaha berdiri, membersihkan pakaian bawahku sebentar lalu menengok ke kota di belakangku.

Tempat pertama.

Dimana aku melarikan diri dari kenyataanku yang sangat menyedihkan.

Tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin lebih hidup.

.

Game virtual yang mampu membuatmu benar-benar hidup di dalam sebuah game. Sungguh menakjubkan karya orang itu, membuat orang sakit sepertiku dapat bergerak layaknya orang sehat, membuatku lebih menikmati indahnya hidup. meski hanya di dalam game.

Karena sejak awal aku sudah memutuskan untuk hidup di dunia buatan ini, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk selamanya ada di sini. Menikmati sisa hariku dengan bergerak bebas di sini. Aku tidak peduli dengan kenyataanku yang berbaring di rumah sakit, yang penting aku bisa hidup.

Di alat yang kupakai di dunia nyata sudah aku setting agar aku tidak bisa log out dari game ini. Berbahaya memang, toh rumah sakit sudah tidak peduli denganku, keluargaku? Aku tidak punya. Hanya kepedihan yang aku bawa ke dunia ini. Semakin menambah niatku untuk hidup sampai mati di dunia ini.

"Lagi pula aku hanya berumur 2 bulan lagi," gumamku sambil memandangi batu yang sedang kumainkan.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, bodoh."

Kudengar seseorang menyahutku. Aku menengok ke belakang, seorang pria dengar rambut pirang dengan sebuah tombak di tangan kanannya. Oh, pemegang tombak. Aku tidak tertarik. "Kau siapa?," tanyaku acuh hanya untuk basa-basi.

"Aku tahu kau yang kemarin mengambil roti di tokoku. Bayar sekarang atau kau kupenggal sekarang juga." Pria itu duduk berjejer denganku, seolah sedang memamerkan tombaknya yang sudah diperkuat. Aku melihat Lv. Bar di atas kepalanya. 'Dia ada di atasku, ya?' batinku saat angka 15 masuk ke retinaku.

"Hei, _Newbie_. Kau tidak bisa bersantai hari ini! Kuharap kau sudah tahu tentang ' _Bug_ menyeramkan' di hari kemarin." Ujarnya masih menganggapku ada. Aku menoleh sebentar, tidak begitu tahu apa yang dia maksud.

"Aku baru di sini, 18 jam yang lalu." Jawabku lirih.

"Hah?" kulihat dia tampak terkejut, apa yang aneh?. "Yang benar saja? kau pakai _Cheat_ atau apa? 18 jam katamu?" tanyanya lagi semakin membuatku ingin pergi dari sisinya karena auranya aneh. Atau mungkin memang orang ini aneh.

"Ah, lupakan. Jadi, kenapa kau hanya duduk di bawah pohon padahal levelmu masih di bawah 5? Apakah kau seorang _pro_ sampai sebegitu santainya menjalani game ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku...hanya ingin hidup." Yah, hidup. Kehidupan yang indah yang tak akan aku dapatkan jika aku tidak tahu soal game ini. Game-lah yang membuatku terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, juga game-lah yang sekarang membuatku merasa begitu hidup.

"Alasan konyol." Tawanya terdengar terpaksa. "Game ini mengerikan, asal kau tahu." Dia menatapku. Aku membuang muka. " _Newbie_ , ingat ini. Usai ' _Bug menyeramkan'_ itu kulihat, peraturan di game ini berubah 180 derajat. Kau memang bisa log out, tapi jika kau sudah masuk ke batle mode, kau tidak akan bisa keluar. Kau bisa keluar setelah sistem menyatakan pertarungan kalian benar-benar selesai. Entah itu melawan _boss_ , atau melawan _player_ lain. Jika melawan Boss, pilihanmu hanya satu agar bisa keluar dengan hidup dari Batle mode, yaitu menang. Karena semua yang kalah di Batle mode pastilah mati. Mati di game ini sama saja akan mati di dunia nyata." Terangnya panjang lebar sambil memandang mentari yang mulai terbenam.

 _Mendengar itu aku jadi ciut nyali._

"Kalau begitu..."

 _Aku akan log out sekarang juga._

"Jika kau berpikir untuk log out, kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke game ini."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Kau yakin? Setelah kau sampai di _Dungeon_ 100 ada sebuah item yang sedang dikejar. Batu keabadian, mereka bilang begitu." Lanjutnya seolah tahu pikiranku.

"Di jaman sudah maju begini masih ada yang percaya seperti itu?"

"Apa salahnya? Jika game yang tadinya hanya 2D bisa jadi senyata ini, kenapa mereka tidak boleh percaya soal batu itu?"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkatannya. Suasana jadi sunyi, tidak ada yang mengawali pembicaraan lagi. Mulai hari ini, entah kenapa aku kembali merasakan perasaan bimbang. Resah yang sangat mengganggu. Pikiranku terus berkutat dengan batu itu. Bagaimana jika aku mendapatkannya? Apakah kanker otakku dapat diobati dengan batu itu?

Keabadian, menarik juga. Mengingat usiaku baru 17 tahun, kukira aku memang harus melakukan hal lain selain tidur di ranjang serta melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

"Levelmu masih 1. Aku tebak kau hanya lari dari kenyataan. Aku tidak peduli kau di dunia nyata itu seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas, kau butuh semua ini." Kulihat dia mengotak-atik interface didepannya. Kemudian sebuah Notifikasi muncul di depanku. _Bag_ -ku terisi beberapa item.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari dari _Dungeon_ dekat sini, juga karena item itu cocok untuk _class_ mu. Dari pada aku buang, kan? Memang bukan yang terbaik, tapi kukira itu bisa menaikan statmu barang sedikit saja. Mulai besok kau harus mencari sendiri."

Aku hanya bengong saja saat pria berambut pirang itu melompat untuk berdiri, lalu berbalik menjauhiku. Kenapa rasanya berat sekali ditinggal olehnya. Aku merasa...takut mungkin? Setelah diberi peraturan baru tadi, entah kenapa...aku merasa kesepian saat tahu orang tadi akan meninggalkanku.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bereaksi sendiri, aku ikut berdiri untuk mengejarnya. Namun saat orang itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk menengok ke arahku sekali lagi, aku seolah terpaku ke tanah.

"Jangan sampai mati, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bisa melihat masa depanmu."

 _Dari mana dia tahu namaku? Nama asliku?_

"Bye Bye~"

"Tunggu! Namamu-"

'Lee Teuk. Lv 15.'

Aku bisa membaca bar nama itu di atas kepalanya.

"DAN JANGAN LUPAKAN SEMUA ITEM ITU! KAU BERHUTANG SEMUANYA PADAKU!"

"Ternyata dia orang yang pelit, ya?"

 **Tbc.**

 **Glosarium :**

 **Newbie :** Pendatang baru. Biasanya antara Lv. 1-20 (Bagi Author)

 **Bug :** Merupakan suatu kesalahan atau cacat pada sebuah software atau hardware yang menyebabkan software atau hardware tersebut tidak berjalan normal/sebagaimana mestinya.

 **Cheat :** Cara curang.

 **Pro :** Sebutan untuk yang sudah Profesional

 **Boss :** Monster terkuat di game.

 **Player :** Pemain.

 **Dungeon :** Dungeon adalah tempat yang ada di setiap kota di dunia game, dimana kita harus bisa mendapatkan award dan peningkatan level dengan menghadapi musuh-musuh yang menyerang.

 **Bag :** Interface dimana kita bisa menyimpan dan membawa item atau equipment.

 **Class** : Karakter di game yang punya keunikan dan kelebihan.

* * *

Mungkin setiap chapter Kyu akan ketemu dengan satu/ dua member suju ^^ jadi setiap chapter reader bisa request siapa yang akan ketemu sama Kyu.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

2 minggu kemudian.

Huft...

Aku mendesah malas menatap layar interface status di depanku. Tidak ada yang berubah setelah pria bernama Lee teuk meninggalkanku dengan equipment baru –yang menambah berapa ratus statku-

'Cho Kyuhyun. Lv. 16."

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti game ini. Kukira ini akan sama dengan RPG yang biasa kumainkan. Kenyataannya, berbeda. Tidak ada Auto-path finding, Auto-play, Ataupun Auto-quest. Beruntunglah Teleport Scroll masih berguna, setidaknya aku tidak perlu capek berlarian di dalam satu kota.

"Ugh, Maaf."

Aku terhuyung sebentar saat seseorang menabrakku. Dia lebih kecil dariku. Oh, newbie juga?, batinku senang mendapat ada yang pemula sepertiku. Karena sejak tadi aku melihat banyak orang dengan level di atasku berlalu lalang di kota pertama. "Huh? A-Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya saat aku belum melepaskan genggaman di lengan bajunya.

"Tidak. Aku..hanya ingin mengajakmu berkenalan." Ujarku setenang mungkin untuk tidak memeluknya karena terlampau senang. Bukan hanya sama-sama newbie, salahkan wajahnya yang juga imut!

"Henry." Ujarnya lirih.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Suju isn't mine.**

 **SwordLand**

 **LynCliff**

 **Friendship, Romance, Advanture.**

 **Wonkyu, Slight Allmember x Kyuhyun.**

 **Warning : Typo, Author Nubi, dll, ide murni dari author.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N :** Kota pertama, itu memang nama kota, hasil translate dari "First Town" . Tempat Pertama, Tempat pertama Kyu masuk game yang Kyu sendiri gak tau namanya apa, makannya dia sebutnya Tempat pertama.

 **.**

"Permisi, aku harus ke kota selanjutnya untuk mendapat _Badge Class_." Dia terlihat gugup. Apa daya, melihat bar statusnya yang tak jauh dariku, aku ikut saja mengekorinya. Kami berlari jauh dari kota tempat selama ini aku bersembunyi karena tidak tahu apapun. Ke sebuah desa, terlihat dari rumah yang terkesan hangat. Juga bau pepohonan yang cukup menyegarkan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Henry begitu kami sampai di depan salah satu _NPc_. "Aku juga newbie, asal kau tahu." Jawabku asal.

"Kau..percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja." aku masih belum tahu apa maksudnya dengan 'percaya', tapi melihat wajahnya yang tadi malu menjadi sedikit sumringah, aku tahu dia juga kesepian sepertiku.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita memulai bersama di kota permulaan? Di sana banyak seniorku. Kita bisa belajar bersama."

"Ne, Aku akan memilih class Warrior. Kudengar mereka pemegang pedang yang hebat." Henry mengotak-atik layar di depannya. Benar saja, sebuah pedang besar tersampir di pundaknya. "Lihat?," aku mulai mengerti. "Ada 3 class di dalam game ini yang dapat kau pilih. Diihat dari inventorymu, sepertinya kau pernah melewati cabang dungeon lv.10? equipment-mu campuran begitu." Ujar Henry sambil melongok baju yang kupakai. Aneh, ya?

"Ini pemberian dari seseorang. Memangnya aku masuk class mana?" tanyaku belum mengerti juga. Henry yang lebih muda dariku terkekeh geli. "Kau belum memilih Classmu."

"O-Oh.."

"Makannya baju-baju itu tidak bisa dioptimalkan _combat power_ -nya. Ayo cepat pilih! Ada 3 yang bisa kau masuki. Warrior, mereka bisa disebut pemimpin di dalam game. _Defense_ mereka besar, _HP_ yang mereka punya juga banyak. _Mage_ tinggi Attack dan bisa _Healing_ dengan mudah. Lalu yang terakhir, yang katanya sudah punah. _Assasin,_ pembunuh berdarah dingin. _Critical-hit_ mereka sangat besar. Yah setidaknya itu yang aku dapat dari ceramahan Hyungku," lanjutnya.

"Kau punya saudara di sini?"

Henry tersenyum kecut. "Yah, dia kakakku. Tapi sudah meninggal saat ekspedisi melawan Boss Dungeon 1. Tidak ada yang selamat dari _party_ yang terbentuk mendadak itu."

Mendengar itu, aku jadi semakin semangat. _HP_ banyak mungkin bisa membuat hidpku lebih lama di pertarungan. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk... "Kalau begitu aku pilih Warrior!"

Kemudian sebuah pedang tersampir di pundakku. Berbeda dengan Henry yang berwarna silver, punyaku berwarna ungu. Modelnya juga berbeda, tapi intinya kami adalah pemegang pedang, Warrior.

"Tunggu! Apa kau sudah tahu kau bertarung dengan tipe apa?" tanya Henry.

"Memang harus tahu?"

"Class dipilih berdasarkan kemampuan bertarung. Yah, aku juga tidak tahu aku tipe apa. Biasanya menurut naluri-"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mantap dengan class-ku." Jawabku yakin. Armorku berganti, statku bertambah hingga total mencapai 2500 di levelku yang masih 16 ini. Aku hanya mengerjakan _quest_ ringan di kota pertama, tapi Exp sudah kukantongi hingga level 16.

"Setelah mendapat Class, kita harus mulai menjalani _quest_ untuk pemula."

Aku membuka panel quest. Benar saja, kami ada panggilan di kota _Sunshine Cliff_. "Mau bergabung sebagai tim?" tawarku pada Henry yang tampaknya tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. "Tapi dengan satu syarat." Dia mengacungkan jarinya. "Hm? Apa itu?"

.

"Kau curang, bocah. Kau memaksaku mengubah setting jadi 'Free Pick up." Ujarku kesal setelah keluar dari _Sunshine Cliff._ Kami sudah berada di _City of Ganesis_ dengan level 26. Tempat utama, juga tempat di mana para senior berkumpul. Membicarakan guild, misi bersama, atau hanya sekedar berkumpul. Armor mereka bercahaya, bukti bahwa mereka sering menempanya. Level mereka juga sangat menyilaukan mata.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa secepat itu, Kyu-ssi." Henry tampak iri denganku. "Tapi kau mengambil semua _MP_ potion-ku!" Henry mengibaskan tangannya, "Kita bisa beli lagi di _Apochetary._ "

"Jadi?" tanyaku sambil terus memandangi player senior yang mondar-mandir di depan kami.

"Kita buru monster di beberapa tempat, cabang Dungeon. Bagaimana dengan Dawn Pier?" tawar Henry. Matanya juga terlalu takjub memandangi bangunan porselen yang megah. Jangan lupakan juga NPc wanita yang sepertinya sudah menggoda iman bocah di sampingku.

"Baiklah."

Aku berlari untuk masuk ke portal. Sebelumnya aku diseret Henry untuk melapor kepada Jeff, NPc yang menjaga portal masuk ke Dawn Pierr. "Dua orang dalam satu tim. Aku leadernya." Kataku lantang. Jeff dengan jenggot halusnya mengangguk sambil mencatat namaku.

"Semoga kalian selamat, dasar paley lemah. Perkuatkan senjatamu dulu sebelum masuk ke Dawn Pier. Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kalian mati di sana." Sudah kuduga pasti ada saja NPc berkarakter menyebalkan sepertinya. Toh, pada akhirnya aku diberi 'tiket masuk' juga.

"Quest 30 selesai."

Sebuah suara dingin dan berat membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Jeff mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang player lain di sampingku. Player yang berpakaian serba hitam dan punya aura menyeramkan sedingin es. Tapi aku berani bertaruh dia bukanlah mage, karena dia tidak membawa tombak dengan ujung es. "Misi diterima," usai mengatakan itu, pria yang sempat membuatku mati ditempat mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Sebuah panel Notifikasi muncul. Permintaan pertemanan. Tapi belum sempat aku membuka detail statusnya, dia langsung otomatis masuk ke dalam friend list-ku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Cheater?

"Sampai bertemu kembali."

 _Dia itu siapa?_

"Hei."

Kurasakan Henry menepuk pundakku agak keras. "Ah."

"Kenapa bengong? Aku menunggumu masuk lebih dulu."

"Oh iya."

Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu tak lama lagi. "Ini kali pertama aku masuk ke cabang Dungeon. Dulu aku pernah hampir masuk, tapi segera dilempar oleh kakakku. Levelku belum cukup. Dan sekarang, inilah saatnya. Dalam 20 detik kita akan diperlihatkan bagaimana isi dungeon. Setelah 20 detik itu habis, Batle mode akan otomatis menyelimuti kita," kata Henry. Sepertinya dia lebih Pro dari pada aku. Aku membalas dengan mengendikan bahu.

"Kau tahu Kyu-ssi? Satu hal yang sangat aku takutkan adalah bertemu monster. Kumohon padamu, biarkan saja aku jika aku bengong. Keluarlah dari sini dengan selamat."

 _'_ _Bukankah ini hanya cabang dungeon? Kenapa serius sekali? Jangan bilang kalau-'_

Batle Mode Switched : on.

Fight!

"HENRY!"

 _'_ _Mosternya sangat sulit, ya?'_

Satu persatu boss mulai keluar. Mereka seperti anak kecil dengan pakaian ular. Serangan jarak jauh adalah teknik mereka, cukup menyulitkanku yang notenya adalah tipe Warrior, penyerang jarak pendek. Henry bengong seperti yang dia katakan. Aku hanya bertarung di dekatnya, tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh kedalam dan meninggalkan rekan satu timku di sini. Hingga monster tingkat dua, raksasa berukuran sedang dengan sebuah kapak menghadangku.

"Ah! "

"Kyu-ssi!"

Henry sadar. Dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya untuk melindungiku. Lenganku tergores. Sakit sekali rasanya, meski darahku kembali ke 100%, tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya masih membekas. Inikah yang namanya Batle mode?

"Ayo serang, Henry!"

Ini yang terakhir. Raksasa itu akan tumbang sebentar lagi. Bar _HP_ -nya semakin menipis.

"Yeah!"

'CONGRATULATIONS!'

"Hahaha.."

Portal otomatis mengeluarkan kami. Aku dan Henry melakukan tos bersama. Lihat? Levelku naik menjadi 27. Skill serta item baru yang kudapat lumayan juga. Henry mengajakku ke home stay yang selama ini dia tempati. Di City of trees, rumah pohon yang sangat besar untuk menampung player yang butuh tempat tinggal.

"Ahjussi, aku membawa salah satu temanku. Mungkin dia akan tinggal dikamarku sampai dia mati." Kata Henry di depan NPc Officer. "Asal kau mau bayar tepat waktu saja, Henry!"

"Henry! Ya ampun.."

Seorang pria, atau wanita? Turun dari lantai dua menghampiri Henry. Dia memeluk Henry begitu erat sampai Henry menggerakan tangannya meronta agar terlepas. "Wajahmu kucel begitu! Kutebak kau ngotot ke Dawn pierr setelah kuberi tahu soal class. Ngaku?"

"Hyung tau saja. Aku tidak bisa terus menjadi anak asuh di sini. Aku juga pasti akan pergi dari sini dan bergabung dengan Guild besar, lalu punya rumah sendiri." Ucapnya bangga masih berduka cita dengan 'hyung'-nya.

"Guild gundulmu. Ini bukan game biasa. Bisa hidup sampai sekarang saja sudah patut bersyukur. Aku tidak mau kau dalam bahaya, pabo! Ayo masuk. Dan kau..?"

Aku yang ditatap dengan intens oleh 'hyung' Henry menjadi sedikit gugup. "C-Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kyu-ah. Ayo masuk, makan malam sudah siap." Suaranya yang terdengar melambai itu benar benar...menyeramkan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah keluar di minggu ini, Henry. Bahaya untuk player newbie seperti kalian. Apalagi kau tipe warrior. Warrior selalu mencolok untuk menarik musuh. Itulah kenapa aku membenci kakakmu!" Orang yang baru kuketahui bernama Hechul itu duduk di samping Henry. Henry terlihat memanyunkan bibirnya. Hechul beralih menatapku. "Kau sudah dengar soal _Bug menyeramkan_ , Kyu-ah?"

"Um. Aku tahu itu."

"Karena itu sebaiknya kalian tetap di sini. Eskpedisi untuk Boss Dungeon 1 memang masih terus dilakukan. Tapi ada yang lebih penting. Assasin, kukira mereka sudah punah. Tapi ada satu yang kembali, hingga membuat beberapa guild gempar."

"Pantaslah dicari. Crit-hit mereka besar." Sahut Henry dengan mulut terisi nasi. Aku menyesap teh hijau di depanku. Sepertinya ini masalah penting. "Bukan begitu. Nama Pembunuh berdarah dingin mungkin memang pantas mereka sandang karena Crit-Hit dan _Agillty_ mereka yang kelewat batas. Tapi, untuk player yang satu ini mungkin memang pembunuh berdarah dingin."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Henry.

Hechul menghela nafas sebentar, "Kau tahu penyebab kematian Hyungmu, Henry? Aku ada di sana. Menyaksikan satu player asing yang tiba-tiba menghabisi semua player di Dungeon itu hanya untuk mengambil item langka. Tapi hebatnya dia bisa keluar tanpa harus membunuh bossnya."

"Jadi, kau selamat-"

"Akulah yang satu-satunya selamat. Berkat perisai esku, aku berhasil kembali. Dan langsung mencarimu sesuai permintaan terakhir kakakmu. Aku menyembunyikan informasi ini dari semua guild besar."

Aku beralih menatap Henry. Dia tampak menahan tangisnya. Kesal, sedih dirasakan anak itu sampai kepalan tangannya memutih ingin menghacurkan meja. "T-Terima kasih untuk makannya. Aku...mau tidur...dulu." dan anak itu berlalu begitu saja ke lantai dua. Mungkinkah dia terpukul dengan pembicaraan ini?

Suasana jadi hening. Hechul mungkin terlihat ramah, tapi melihat aku yang statusnya anak baru di situ, aku agak takut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Memangnya ada player yang sekuat itu?" tanyaku pada Hechul.

"Ada. Assasin adalah jalan utama menjadi yang terkuat. Tapi, ada sebuah insiden yang membuat mereka terbunuh dengan sendirinya. Kabar burung berkata bahwa senjata mereka adalah racun, dan racun itulah yang membunuh mereka sendiri."

Hechul berdiri. Dia membawa cangkirnya ke jendela. Mataku mengkutinya. Jendela kayu itu menampilkan taburan bintang di langt. "Berdasarkan yang aku rasakan, jika kau berada di dekat orang itu, udara di sekitarmu akan terasa sangat dingin, mungkin kau akan mati rasa karena efek racun yang menguar dari tubuhnya sangat kuat. Beruntunglah waktu itu aku tidak dibunuh. Sampai sekarang Guild-guild besar masih mencarinya."

Hechul berbalik menatapku tajam yang sedang bengong. Cangkirnya sedikit retak karena menahan amarah saat menceritakan masa lalunya. "Selamat malam, Kyu-ah. Kamarmu ada di ujung lantai dua."

"S-Selamat malam.."

 _Mungkin dia marah padaku?_

Aku lelah. Usai bertarung tadi kakiku dengan otomatis membawaku ke ujung lorong di lantai 2, kamarku. Tidak buruk. Dinding dan lantai serta semua perabot terbuat dari kayu asli. Itulah City of Trees. Sprei putih terasa nyaman saat bersentuhan dengan punggungku. Aku berbaring, lalu mulai melepas semua armorku dan menyimpannya di _bag_. Juga mengecek item apa saja yang masuk ke bag usai menang melawan Boss di cabang dungeon.

"Seharusnya ada di Friend list."

Aku teringat dengan orang asing yang seenaknya menambahkan akunnya di Friend list-ku.

"Blank..?"

Tanpa nama. Ini aneh.

"Mungkin Bug. Tidur sajalah.."

Mataku terpejam. Tapi detik berikutnya pikiranku berputar.

 _'_ _Tunggu.._

 _udara di sekitarmu akan terasa sangat dingin_

 _kau akan mati rasa..'_

 _Apakah hanya ada satu player yang bisa membuat efek begitu?_

 _Jangan bilang kalau yang tadi aku temui itu..._

"Assasin yang telah kembali?"

TBC.

 **Glosarium :**

 **Badge Class :** Tanda Class

 **NPc :** Non Player Character. karakter ini tidak dikontrol oleh Pemain melainkan dikontrol oleh Bahasa Komputer atau Computer Player,karakter ini bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa ada yang mengontrol.

 **Combat** Poweer **:** Daya Serang

 **Defense :** Bertahan

 **HP :** Health Potion

 **Party :** Semacam Tim tapi lebih banyak player.

 **Quest :** Misi

 **MP :** Mana Potion

 **Apochetary :** Apoteker. Tempat jual gear, dll dan beli potion.

* * *

 **Pojok Bales Review :**

 **Desviana ;** Oke ini lanjut / **Sparkyubum ;** Jawabannya ada di chapter depan. / **Ichan ;** Ada dong... -kedip kedip- / **Kliieff ;** Oke, ini udah. / **Raein ;** Itu cuma trap, udah aku jelasin di PM. / **Mifta ;** Stadium 3 palingan -author labil- **/** **Pho ;** Yah gak tau juga, tergantung alur lah. ini juga pollingnya gak cuma di sini. Gak tau itu kuat apa gak :3 Pengennya jadi rival, tapi mungkin mau aku jebak jadi friedzone aja. -ketawa laknat- / **Kuroai ;** Nah itu dia :v wkwkwkk banyak juga yang main PS. Jeff aku kurangin tsunderenya. Iya, emang waktu itu Teuk ngira Kyu cheater -tapi kayaknya cuma kamu doang yang sadar- tapi setelah tau Kyu bingung soal bug menyeramkan, Teuk jadi ngira Kyu juga termasuk dalam kesalahan bug itu.

Kalian bisa lihat seperti apa tempat-tempat di dalam gamenya ^^ kalo mau langsung main ini linknya : .com

Dan ini tempat-tempatnya : media/set/?set=a.501623363326113.1073741856.100004353605413&type=3

Terima kasih Reviewnya ^^

Mind To Review(again) ?


	3. Chapter 3

Krieeet..

"Henry?"

City of trees lumayan mendapat banyak sinar pagi, hingga mataku penuh pelangi. Pintu kayu aku dorong sedikit untuk menampilkan lorong penghubung ke tangga. Sepi. Rasanya aku seperti pemalas saja. Pendatang, bangung kesiangan pula. Semoga saja aku tidak didepak secepatnya dari sini.

Jam di sisi kanan interface menunjukan pukul 7. Event pagi ini, tidak ada. Tapi karena levelku baru 26, paling tidak aku harus menyelesaikan quest harian, atau mungkin sedikit membantu orang belakang karena di sini aku masih baru.

"Hm...bau roti."

Yah, orang belakang. Perutku yang kosong menuntun otakku merangsang bau roti prancis ini lebih tajam. "Sepertinya enak sekali."

.

Disclaimer : Suju isn't mine.

SwordLand

LynCliff

Friendship, Romance, Advanture.

Wonkyu, Slight Allmember x Kyuhyun.

Warning : Typo, Author Nubi, dll, ide murni dari author.

A/N : Jika belum masuk Friendlist, maka Kyu tidak bisa melihat level dan nama palyer lain. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

* * *

Aku turun ke lantai satu, melangkah lebih dalam ke bawah pohon tempat makanan dibuat. Benar saja, beberapa elf* terlihat membantu menyuplai makanan serta membuatnya menjadi layak. Ah tidak, mungkin sebenarnya mereka NPc yang khusus bertugas membuat makanan –yang berwujud seperti elf-.

"Hanya roti ini makanan pokok di sini," seseorang menyodorkan sebuah roti. Baunya sama seperti yang aku cium. Lapar menuntunku untuk meraup roti itu sekali gigit. Hambar, aku menyesal terlalu menginginkan roti ini. "Haha, hampir semua anak-anak di sini berwajah sepertimu ketika memakan roti itu," kemudian laki-laki di sampingku melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi dia sudah seperti membaca pikiranku saja –atau mungkin karena wajah laparku yang terlalu kentara-.

"Tidak ada yang gratis, Kyu-ssi. Ambilkan beberapa daftar tumbuhan di hutan dan aku akan memberikanmu makan."

Oh sial, aku lupa kalau namanya sama dengan nama yang tertulis di atas papan struktur kepengurusan dapur. Ryewook, kepala dapur utama.

"Apa boleh buat."

.

Dari pada aku mati karena tidak makan, lebih baik aku terus melanjutkan langkahku untuk mencari bumbu resep yang tertulis di kertas. Ternyata di game ini aku masih bisa merasakan lapar. Tidak akan mati sebenarnya, mengingat mati di game ini hanya terjadi jika kau kalah oleh boss dungeon. Paling parah kau tidak akan bergerak karena tenagamu tidak ada.

City of trees adalah kota di dalam pohon besar yang terletak di pinggir sungai yang cukup besar. Hutan sangat mudah dijumpai, bahkan bisa membuatmu tersesat saking lebatnya hutan di utara kota.

"Hechul-ssi.." panggilku saat berpapasan dengan Hechul yang sedang menyelesaikan quest suppliesnya. Dia hanya menengok padaku, saking lelahnya menarik kereta emas itu. "Henry...di mana?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin karena reaksinya tadi malam yang masih membuatku merasa tidak enak.

"Sudah pergi entah kemana."

"O-Oh," lalu dia mengacuhkanku dengan kembali berjalan melanjutkan misinya. "Ada di City of genesis, semoga kau beruntung bertemu dengannya. Makan malam nanti dia akan kembali, tenang saja."

Aku tidak merespon. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa tenang karena Henry tidak akan meninggalkanku yang statusnya paling baru di kota pohon. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena dia jadi tidak punya teman untuk masuk ke kota-kota atau cabang dungeon. "Tidak-tidak, bocah itu pasti kuat."

Pikiranku mulai kacau saat takut kehilangan bocah itu. Aku menocba mengalihkannya dengan membaca deretan tumbuhan di kertas. _Posphate, Dark Lilly, Crsendy-_

"UWAAAA!"

"Hei."

"Hah...Hah.."

 _Aku sudah mati? Siapa saja hentikan ini, aku pusing._

"Buka matamu. Kau masih hidup."

"Hah?"

Aku membuka mata. Kakiku ada di atas sementara kepala dan tubuhku menggantung di bawah. Pantas saja pusing. Ada sebuah es –mungkin- yang sekarang membelenggu kakiku, karena saking dinginnya benda- entah apa itu- di kakiku, aku jadi mengira kalau itu es. Tubuhku kembali mati rasa saat melihat mata hijau yang berkilat dibalik tudung hitam itu.

"Kau-," aku seperti mengenalnya.

Angin pagi bertiup cukup kencang. Tudung orang itu ikut terbang bersama angin. Aku bisa melihat surai hitamnya yang sedikit panjang. Pipi tirusnya, dagu tegasnya, hingga bibir yang sulit sekali lepas kontak dengan mataku.

"Kau melihat apa?"

Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar suaranya yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Masih mati rasa, tubuhku secara perlahan diangkat dari bawah jurang oleh orang itu. Aku terduduk masih dengan menatapnya nanar. Aku tahu orang itu. Orang itu...

"Lain kali hati-hati, tidak selamanya akan ada yang menolongmu."

Kemudian orang itu menaikan maskernya, sepertinya akan pergi. "Tunggu," lengan hitamnya berhasil aku tangkap. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang ini pergi lagi. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum aku siapkan, tapi inilah kesempatanku untuk mengeruk semua tentang orang misterius ini. Aura yang sama seperti kemarin kembali kurasakan.

' _Benarkah dia sang Assasin?'_

"Apalagi? Aku masih punya-"

"T-T-Temani aku...berkeliling hutan."

Terima kasih kepada otakku yang sangat aku benci karena mempersingkat hidupku. Aku harus mengulur waktu sambil terus mengorek informasi darinya, sebanyak mungkin -kalau bisa. Berhasil bicara di dalam tekanan sedahsyat ini saja sangat sulit. Kakiku sudah kaku sekali, ini seperti berdiri di depan kulkas raksasa.

"Hm? Newbie, kah?"

"I-Iya."

"Baiklah."

Dia menarik paksa tas besar tempat aku menyimpan barang yang aku cari, lalu memindahkannya ke pundak. Aku diam saja saat orang itu melewatiku lalu memimpin jalan. Terlihat sekali kalau orang itu sudah profesional. Dia lebih tinggi dariku, dengan jubah dan pakaian serba hitam seperti kemarin. Tidak terlihat dia membawa senjata apa, tapi firasatku bilang kalau dia kuat.

"Posphate stone ada di depan goa ini. Beruang dan laba-laba debu mungkin akan menghadang kita. Kau bisa pakai jubahku jika kau tidak mau kena racun laba-laba." Dia menengok lewat bahunya. Aku tidak bergeming, masih mati rasa karena terus berada di sampingnya. Kudengar dia mendesah sebelum melepas jubah hitamnya, lalu membungkus tubuhku dengan jubah itu.

"Jangan seperti patung begitu, kau yang memintaku untuk menemanimu." Kemudian dia mulai melangkah masuk ke goa. Aku mengikutnya seperti yang dia katakan, bergerak tetapi tetap seperti patung. Memalukan, aku kan pria.

 _Salahkan auranya yang aneh ini!_

Dalam goa yang sangat gelap ini aku hanya melihatnya mengangkat tangan ke depan. Tidak mengeluarkan senjata apapun. Tak ada beruang, juga tak ada laba-laba. Dia membohongiku, pakai modus memakaikan jubah segala! Apa iya aku dikira Character _Hode?_

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

Orang itu menyentakkan tangannya ke samping, pintu goa terbuka. Daratan lain yang lebih cerah ketimbang di dalam goa mulai memasuki retinaku. Indah sekali. Jurang sungai tenpatku terjatuh ternyata berawal dari sini, dari sebuah air terjun yang sangat tinggi. Burung liar berterbangan kian kemari. Banyak tumbuhan yang aku butuhkan di sini. Tempat ini berbeda dengan yang Ryewook tunjukkan.

"Mengaguminya?"

"Um," aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain mengangguk jujur. Dia tampak senang, meski sejak tadi aku tidak bisa melihat senyumnya. Dia meletakan tasku di tanah. Meregangkan tubuh besarnya sedikit dan..matanya terbelalak takut. Apa yang terjadi?

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"Eh?"

"Tetap seperti itu!"

Aku mati rasa lagi saat auranya kembali menekanku. Dia mendekat dengan mata yang berkilat hijau. Telunjuk kanannya teracung tinggi kearahku. Sebuah sinar hijau mulai terkumpul di sepanjang telunjuknya, seperti sebuah laser yang siap ditembakkan kapan saja. Dia mau membunuhku?

"Hei-" Aku melangkah mundur, takut. Dia mengerikan!

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"CWIIIIIIIIT"

BRUK

Sesuatu terjatuh dibelakangku. Aku sontak meloncat ke depan. Seekor laba-laba debu yang sangat besar dengan ketiga mataya terbelah jadi dua terkapar mati di belakangku. Darahnya yang hitam penuh racun itu menyebar, menguap seperti air mendidih. Lalu uap itu melayang dan terhisap masuk ke orang di sampingku.

' _Benarkah dia Assasinnya?'_

"Hanya kemampuan khusus menyerap darah lawan," ujarnya santai sambil menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya yang sama sekali tak berdebu. ' _Tapi itu racun, bodoh!'_

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Masker kembali dinaikan. Sialan, sepertinya dia menghindariku. Dia yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati sampai hari ini. Aku harus cari tau namanya. Orang ini mirip sekali dengan yang aku temui di depan Jeff.

"Tunggu."

"Apalagi?" wajah bosannya muncul dibalik bahu kokohnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku?"

.

"Ugh.."

Seeokor burung hinggap di atas perutku. Aku masih belum sadar betul, tapi begitu tahu itu burung bangkai yang siap mengoyak perutku kapan saja, aku segera menarik pedangku. Burung itu musnah menjadi kepingan kaca. "Aku tertidur cukup lama sampai dikira bangkai." Benar saja, di atas pohon dekat tempatku tertidur tadi sudah berjejer puluhan burung bangkai yang siap menyantapku. Aku menyeringai, lumayan juga untuk penambah Exp.

" _Taunt!_ "

 _Namaku..?_

"Eh?"

Sring...

 _Kau ingin tahu namaku?_

"Aw, pusing ini datang lagi."

 _Bertarung dulu denganku._

Dua puluh sudah kusingkirkan. Pusing yang datang entah dari mana membuat fokusku berkurang. Burung itu menyambar armorku berulang kali. Armorku memang belum baja semua, jadi ada beberapa sobek di lengan dan punggung juga perut.

 _Kau lemah._

Kepalaku berat, dunia berputar. Nyeri ini datang dari orang itu? Atau sel kanker di dunia nyataku mulai menggerogoti kepalaku lagi?

"KAU APAKKAN AKU HAH?" teriakku entah pada siapa di tepi air terjun itu. Semua burung sudah kuhabisi. Pusing semakin menggila. Aku menengok jam yang sudah berubah jadi jam 6 sore. Aku akan telat makan malam dan Ryewook bisa saja tidak memberiku makan selama satu minggu karena bahan yang dia minta tidak secepatnya datang.

"Argh! masa bodoh."

Aku nekat menggunakan teleport dalam kondisi pusing begini. Efeknya? Kapalaku seperti menghilang.

.

Pendaratan yang tidak mulus, karena kepalaku terantuk kereta emas entah milik siapa. Yang jelas itu bukan milik Hechul karena questnya selesai tadi pagi. Setelah kuamati, itu bukan supplies yang biasa player antarkan ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Itu kereta emas pribadi, sering ditemui bersamaan dengan pemilik guild besar. Intinya, pasti ada salah satu _Chairman_ dari Guild besar yang datang ke City of trees, entah untuk apa.

"Kuharap ini bukan penggusuran dari pemerintah seperti di negara tenggara yang ada di dunia nyata." Gumamku sambil terus melangkah menggendong tas Ryewook. Kebetulan aku bertemu orangnya di depan pintu lantai dasar –lantai di bawah air adalah tempat dapur dan segala keperluan pokok-

"Lama sekali, kukira kau sudah mati tergigit racun laba-laba debu." Katanya sadis sambil memberi makan...pet-nya, mungkin. Jerapah yang sepertinya malas dan hanya bisa makan daun singkong yang disediakan berton-ton khusus di belakangnya. Enak sekali hidupnya.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang elite itu?"

Ryewook menatapku sekilas. "Henry ikut seleksi guild, anak itu keras kepala sekali."

"Seleksi guild?" aku menemukan tempat duduk dari kayu di pojok ruangan yang semakin membuatku siap mendengarkan ceramahan Wook.

"Seminggu lagi ekspedisi dungeon akan dilakukan. Party sudah pernah dijalankan, tapi kurang kuat meski isinya memang yang terbaik dari _Faction_ ini. Kudengar Glory City juga bersekutu dengan kita."

"Masalahnya apa?" tanyaku kesal karena sejak tadi prolognya terlalu lebar.

"Henry diserang oleh Assasin."

Aku kembali merinding.

"K-Kapan?"

"15 menit yang lalu sebelum dia di bawa oleh pasukan medis."

.

"Henry!"

Entah apa yang membuatku menjadi asal masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala _Officer_ dari kota pohon. Bisa dilihat semua orang elit di sana menatapku bengong. Anak baru yang tidak sopan, mungkin itulah yang kepala _Officer_ pikirkan. Toh, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mencari Henry. Aku butuh sesuatu darinya.

Aku menemukan anak itu tengah duduk sambil di bebat oleh seseorang. Datar, sinis, sombong. Mentang-mentang dia dari guild besar, ya? Anggota saja sudah begitu, bagaimana dengan _Chairman_ -nya? Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, Kyu!

"Henry."

"Tunggu, nak. Aku tahu kau sahabatnya. Tapi dia butuh pertolongan." Seseorang menahan langkahku. Suaranya ramah, tapi saat aku menengok ke orangnya, seketika aku jadi ciut nyali. "B-Baik."

Aku bukan apapun. Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang penting ini aku adalah debu. Tapi kenapa mata si penolong Henry terus melirikku seolah setelah ini aku akan dibunuhnya. Aku ingin pergi, tapi itu akan memalukan.

"Nah, sekarang katakan seperti apa Assasin itu."

Ini dia. Sepertinya memang benar kalau Henry bertemu dengan sang Assasin. Apakah yang dia temui sama seperti yang aku temui? Henry melirikku seklias, aku mengangguk. Mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena ikut seleksi tanpa memberitahuku.

"Baju mereka hitam, dengan sebuah jubah hitam yang sobek sobek. Mungkin dia sudah banyak mengalami pertarungan." Pria besar di sampingku mencatat pernyataan itu.

"Lalu, dia bergerak sangat cepat menyerang kelompokku. Mengambil semua item yang kami dapat selama melawan mini boss di _Rubble Wasteland_. Aku sempat melawannya, dia hanya mengacungkan tangannya dan sebuah sinar mengenai perutku."

"Positif ini racun Assasin." Orang yang mengobati Henry memperlihatkan tabung reaksi yang entah sejak kapan dia buat. "Bagus, Yesung. Kutahu kau pasti bisa melakukan itu dengan cepat."

"Apakah sinar itu hijau? Dia bisa menyerap racun mini bossnya?" Aku mengutuk mulutku yang seenaknya bicara di depan orang-orang besar ini. Segera aku menutup mulutku saat tatapan tajam dari orang-orang menghujaniku. Pria bernama Yesung tadi meninggalkan Henry yang sudah seperti mummy, dia mendekatiku dengan tangan kaku, siap mencekikku. "Kangin, tanyai dia lebih banyak lagi. Aku akan mengurus anak ini."

Kemudian dia menarikku dari luar ruangan. Lorong tempat kami berdiri memang sedang sepi. Pria yang lebih pendek dariku itu menabrakanku ke dinding. Nyeri seketika menghantam bahuku.

"Kau tau soal Assasin?"

"T-Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau..kenapa kau tahu kalau mereka bisa menghisap racun?"

Aku bergidik melihat wajahnya yang terus mendekat. Nafasnya yang dingin menerpa wajahku yang berubah kaku tidak bisa berekspresi.

"M-Mereka..."

"Apa?"

Wajahnya terus mendekat mengintimidasiku. Mataku tak berkedip dibuatnya. Tekanan ini, aku tidak suka.

 _Namaku?_

 _Wajah tampan itu mendekat, sampai rasanya aku sudah pasrah diperlakukan apapun oleh orang di depanku. Tanah tempatku terjatuh tadi berubah dingin. Orang di atasku membuat pelapis es disekitarnya. Kepalaku pusing._

 _Sebaiknya kau ingat ini baik-baik,_

 _Namaku..._

 _Si..._

 _Hembusan nafasnya menerpa pipi hingga telingaku._

 _Won._

 _Dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang membuat kepalaku berputar cepat._

"Dia...merusak ingatanku dengan esnya."

"Apa?" Aku terlonjak mendengar suara Yesung. Cepat aku menendang perutnya hingga dia terjungkal ke belakang. Paru-paruku seperti mendapat nyawanya kembali hingga aku rakus menghirup oksigen di sekitar. "Siapa yang merusak ingatanmu?" tanya Yesung sambil memegangi perutnya.

"H-Ha?" Aku blank. Tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"Tch, katakan cepat. Kangin sudah selesai menanyai temanmu."

"H-Ha? A-Aku..ARGH!" Tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan. "HEI!"

Jatuh. Aku bisa mendengar kepalaku terantuk lantai kayu. Semuanya berubah gelap. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Kemudian ingatanku tentang air terjun di belakang goa mulai datang. Satu persatu potongan bagaimana aku dan orang itu bertarung muncul. Tangannya yang kuat berulang kali menangkis seranganku. Setelah mengerahkan semua tenagaku, dia hanya tinggal mengarahkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku terpental, lalu kalah telak saat dia menindihku agar aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

 _...Siwon..._

 _Jadi itu namamu?_

TBC

Glosarium :

 _Hode :_ bermain dengan kelamin kebalikan. Misal, author di asli cewek, di game pake char cowok.

 _Taunt! :_ Skill milik Warrior.

 _Chairman :_ Ketua di Guild.

 _Faction :_ Semacam kebangsaan.

Oke, ini makin gak jelas :3 Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Maaf juga belum bisa bales review.

Author tunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan


End file.
